The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Calibrachoa, botanically known as Calibrachoa sp., and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘KLECA15327’. ‘KLECA15327’ originated from a controlled cross conducted during summer 2012 in Stuttgart, Germany between the proprietary female Calibrachoa variety ‘CA-2011-0540’ (unpatented) and the proprietary male Calibrachoa variety ‘CA-2012-0554’ (unpatented).
In summer 2012 seed was collected from the controlled cross between the two Calibrachoa parental lines. The seeds were sown and plants were grown for evaluation in Stuttgart, Germany. A single plant was selected in May 2013 and was subsequently named ‘KLECA15327’. In May 2013, ‘KLECA15327’ was first vegetatively propagated by tip cuttings. ‘KLECA15327’ was found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation via tip cuttings.